


Saint Pavel

by Alakven



Category: Dead lake/ Мёртвое озеро
Genre: Fanart, Finger Sucking, M/M, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alakven/pseuds/Alakven
Summary: Надеюсь я положу старт большому количеству работ в этом внезапно классном фандоме сериала "Мёртвое озеро"Действие происходит в вымышленном заполярном городе Чангадане. Максим Покровский, московский опытный следователь, страдающий от неизлечимой болезни, приезжает в маленький заполярный городок, чтобы раскрыть загадочное убийство дочери местного олигарха.Максим Леонидович, заряженный на правосудие и свою скорую смерть, западает молодому  следователю в душу. Он буквально преследует его по пятам и заглядывает в рот.В моей голове они сложились в довольно крепкий пейринг, который весьма вдохновителен.)





	Saint Pavel

[](https://ibb.co/hHC5xJn)   
[как выложить фото в интернет](https://ru.imgbb.com/)  



End file.
